Prince
by Kibasakura
Summary: The 1st chapter is just an author's note. Sesshoumaru is depressed, he decides to lay in bed and think back to his childhood. MY 1st fanfic. Please R&R!
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note: **

Hello there, I'm Kiba . This is my first F.F, so...be nice. NO FLAMES!

Well, this f.f. is mostly about Sesshoumaru (-- MY friend's gonna kill me) and him growing up from birth, to...er...how ever old he is in Inuyasha. My other friend said that he was around 717 (o.o...dang...he's old...). I don't know how old that would be in demon years though. ANYWAYS, the story raiting may change later on, 'cause...well..I'm just pervirted adn I want to do a few lemons. XD

HOPE YA LIKE IT!

Please R&R!  
-Kiba


	2. Chapter 1

1**SORRY SORRY SORRY! I am sooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated! I've been grounded and I haven't been on my computer. Well, anyway here's chapter 1! **

**Disclaimer: ...only in my dreams...sob**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

Darkness...despair...pain...loneliness...sadness...

Why..?...where did all this come from...?

Why am I like this...? Was it..something in my past...?

...What happened...?

I am Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands. I shouldn't be lying in bed. I shouldn't be sad. I should be leading armies, conquering and patrolling lands.

Yet, I just want to lay here...and stare at the ceiling...doing...nothing. Absolutely nothing. ...I hate doing nothing. Doing nothing is just...pointless. Although, everything has to have a point. Unless it's pointless. ...Now, I'm just confused. I, Sesshoumaru, do not get 'confused'. Then, why am I? Why am I asking such stupid questions?

"Get out of bed, pup. You shouldn't just lie around when there should be training to be done." was what my Father would say. ...Father...I miss you...

_Flashback_

_"Hurry up, Sesshoumaru. You're falling behind." InuTaisho said. "Yes, Father!", a 5-year-old Sesshoumaru said, as he trotted up to his Father. _

_InuTaisho looked down at his son, "What took you so long?". Sesshoumaru looked up, with a silly grin on his face, "I was watching some aminals." _ _InuTaisho raised an eyebrow, "Aminals?" Sesshoumaru nodded, "Yeah! There was a fluffmy..uh..fluffrey..eh...fluf-fluff-luffy! One! And it was white and it had flopptiy ears", he said, making hand motions as he talked._

_"You mean: Animals, fluffy, and floppy, don't you?", InuTaisho said, trying to fight back laughter, but wasn't prevailing. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I just broke all of your little hearts cries. Well...anyway...the 1st chapter (Author's note) is misleading. I didn't exactly have a plan for my story at the time (It says that the story's starting from birth, but it's starting with Sesshy depressed) Sorry about that!**

-KibaSakurako


	3. Chapter 2

1**Yay-ness! I got Chapter one FINALLY posted. Now, time for Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: Nope...still not mine!...Darn it...**

--------------------------------------------_----------------------------_

_Sesshoumaru nodded excitedly, "Yeah, what kinda aminal was it?". InuTaisho smiled slightly. "That, my son, is called a rabbit." Little Sesshoumaru tilted his head at the new name, "Rabbit?" InuTaisho nodded. Sesshoumaru smiled. _

Father...you taught me so much. If it wasn't for that damned _Hanyou_, you'd still be here with me. It's all Inuyasha's fault. For being born, and my fault for not killing that human wench, Izaiyoi, when I had the chance. Damn it all...

_Flashback_

_A fourteen-year-old Sesshoumaru was walking around the corridors of his father's castle. "Damn it, where'd Father go?", he said, as he turned a corner, leading straight to InuTaisho's cambers._

_As soon as the servants and slaves saw his angry form coming, they knew someone was in trouble, so they backed off. Do not get in the way, of an angry dog demon, especially and angry adolescent, named: Sesshoumaru._

'Why does smell of human around here?',_ Sesshoumaru thought, as he came to his Father's door. "Father, what the hell do you think you're doing?" he said, as he knocked on the door, roughly._

_InuTaisho, opened the door, lazily and growled at his arrogant son. "What the hell do you think YOU'RE doing! I'm trying to SLEEP IN HERE, DAMN IT!", he blurted out._

_Sesshoumaru glared at his father, "why do you smell like that BITCH, Izaiyoi!" InuTaisho bared his fangs, "You will not use such language around a woman, Son." "So it IS true! You have been beading with that WENCH! A HUMAN wench! Who happens to be a SERVANT in this damn castle!"_

_"InuTaisho-kun? What's all that yelling out there?", Izaiyoi said as she walked up behind InuTaisho. Her hair was messed up, as was InuTaisho's. Their clothes looked as if they'd just thrown them on about 2seconds ago._

_Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and glared deeply at the woman in front of him. He rose his acid covered claws toward her. "DIE!", he shouted as he slashed down at her. He, instead, found himself face-to-face with the floor._

_InuTaisho had his heel on the back of his son's head. "You try that again, Sesshoumaru, and you will be banished from the West for eternity." That just made Sesshoumaru crack. He jumped up and beared his fangs at his father. By the time he stood up, InuTaisho had jumped to Izaiyoi's side, "Come on, Koi, let's continue where we left off." InuTaisho, walked back into the bed chambers, with his arm wrapped around Izaiyoi's waist. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

** Yay. Chapter 2 is finished. Tell me what you think! Well, since it's now Spring Break, I should have more time to continue the story. I am starting to run out of ideas for what should happen, because well...I kinda went about the story, not the way I wanted. So, if you have any suggestions, please contact me!**

-Kiba Sakura


End file.
